This site enrolled a total of 6 patients. Two patients had serious adverse events, inlcuding a major bleeding event probably related to study medication, the other was bacteremia unrelated to study drug. Both doses of the study medication were removed from the protocol and the study sponsor, Sanofi, closed enrollment with 935 patients enrolled over all sites.